naruto_world_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Kiaro Kamimoto
voice Theme Personal Details Background Being the only child of Myoko Kamimoto and Tai Kamimoto, an odd couple of an art seller and a former artist, Kiaro comes from a relatively small family. Her mother works in an art gallery in the village and raised Kiaro on her own since Tai died long ago. She started her training on her own using her special paper and ink as weapons: Choju-giga. With no other master to learn from, Kiaro had to figure out how to use her own weapons and chakra. It takes a lot of training, but Kiaro's willing to do whatever it takes. She decided that she could use her art to improve the world. Not in the way normal artists did, but by actually using her own pieces of art into battle, to strike, defend and protect. Her mom and her don’t see eye to eye on this. Myoko is very worried that something will happen to her only child and that she will be left alone- yet again. Myoko’s fears and Kiaro’s recklessness and stubbornness often lead to huge clashes and arguments. Appearance For a 16 year old, Kiaro’s relatively short but normal, slightly muscular build. Her blond hair stands out against her darker-Caucasian skin tone and her dark brown eyes. In both her ears she wears 3 sets of earrings. Since she became chunin, she wears the vest open, revealing a dark top with a fishnet part in the middle. Her shoulders are ornamented with ink in the form of feathers and one of her arm sports a snake. The rest of her clothing is standard shinobi uniform. Personality Kiaro is in general a friendly and talkative girl. She’s not shy to approach new persons and she loves to get to know new surroundings. This often gets her into (big) trouble but she always finds a way out. She’s also very determined: once she sets her mind to something, she will not stop until she has achieved it. This often leads to disappointing results which sparks an impatient and short tempered side of Kiaro. She’s very loyal towards friends and cherishes the bonds she manages to make with them. Kiaro’d go at great lengths to protect or help her friends, without asking anything back. She can also be very blunt or coarse with them, something she hasn’t discovered if it’s appreciated yet. When faced with enemies, Kiaro has a big mouth, often leading her and those around her in more trouble than they originally started with. Team 5 When graduated and becoming genin, Kiaro was placed into a squad with Shinzo Nara and Itame Uchiha. Under the guidance and leadership of Guran Sarutobi, they became team 5. During training, Guran would often scare them with faked death scenes, trying to teach them important lessons about killing and being killed. Kiaro also learned to depend on Itame and Shinzo, forming a bond she never thought could be so intense and deep. She started to really care for them, even though she knew (and admired) Shinzo for a longer time before being a team, and thinking Itame was a little weird. It wasn't a complete surprise that Kiaro and Shinzo ended up being a couple. Sadly, their team didn't last long. During the last rounds of the Chunin Exams, Itame was murdered by one of the shadow creatures that had invaded the Leaf under orders of the Dragonlady. On one of the training session's after the Chunin Exams, Shinzo was killed by an unknown man, for unknown reasons. These events left a hole in Kiaro's heart she suspects is difficult to replace and even though not being the vengeful type, she swears she wille anvenge their deaths properly some day. Chunin Exams Shortly after things patched up between the Leaf and the Mist, the Chunin Exams were up. Team 5 decided that they were ready to join and to participate. First round (Heaven and Earth scroll) Starting out with a Heaven scroll, Team 5 set off into the Forest of Death. Soon they encountered team 12: Kaze Hayashi, Yoshino Yamanaka and An Inuzuka. Not really feeling like immediately fighting and kicking off, spending energy, the two teams played a game of 'Janken' (rock, paper, scissors) to determine who would get the others' scroll, since they were the opposites. Kiaro and her best friend Kaze did the honors and team 5 won. Recieving the Earth scroll from team 12, they soon parted ways again. Later on, they encountered Hyououin Udaan and Yongetsu Hozuki, the latter familiar to the team from their encounter in the Hidden Mist. They get into a fight and the group splits: Shinzo facing Yongetsu, and Itame and Kiaro facing Udaan. Due to Udaan's mistake their minds gets swapped. Kiaro ends up in Udaan's body, Itame in hers and Udaan in Itame's. Using this to their advantage, Kiaro uses Udaan's ability to get her and Itame's minds back into their own bodies, while Udaan's and Yongetsu's swap. After this, team 5 quickly makes it out of there and into the tower in the middle of the Forest of Death, after a warning of a supervisor that the forest was on fire. Second round (written test) Not being that bright, Kiaro was absolutely terrified of the written test that was presented to them. At some point in the test, she was sure she gave the most bullshit answers, but she figured any answer was better than none at all. Miraculously enough, she made it through and passed the test, proceeding to the next and final round. Unfortunately her teammembers did not, so Kiaro was going to enter the last round alone. Third round (1 vs 1) While watching the match between Kotomaru Hitori and Benko Namiashi, Yoshino and Kiaro talk about how they'd love to have their match against each other. It doesn't take long until An breaks their conversation with the distressing message that something was going on in the changing rooms underneath the arena and that she needed help. As Kiaro and Yoshino rush over, more shadow like creatures enter the arena. Arriving into the changing rooms, they stumble upon a severelly bleeding Itame and a dead jonin, Natsumi Uchiha. While trying to comfort and possibily save Itame, he soon asks them to stop. He gives his scarf to Kiaro and asks her to bring it to his cat, June Uzumaki. As made possible by Yoshino, the three of them enjoy the joined memories before Itame's eyes glace over and he passes away. At the same time, a shadow creature appears, using a Nara-like technique to control Yoshimatsu 'The Shield of the Leaf' Senju. Combining their strengths, Yoshino and Kiaro team up to take him out and free Yoshimatsu from the beast's strings. After that, they part ways and Kiaro runs to find Shinzo and tells him of their fallen comrade. Gate Guard After becoming chunin, Kiaro realised she needed to pick a specialized job if she wanted to gain more experience and be more of service to the village. Absolutely detesting the ANBU and not fit for intel, Kiaro found that Gate Guard was the obvious choice. As she applied for the job, she encountered Kotomaru, who was gonna apply as well. Even though being confident in her own abilities, it comforted her a little not having to do this by herself but with a friend as Gate Guard partner. Combat Style Kiaro is a middle-long range battler. Her Choju Giga are perfect to send ahead for an offensive attack. Even though she started out wth a basic set of wolves and birds, she finds she's more capable of animating anything she draws. She often seeks new ways to improve herself and to extend her use of ink, by mixing it with poison or to animate drawins that have been drawn for a long time (like the wings on her back) Body Stats Technique Stats Gallery KiaKazshinz.jpg|Shinzo-Kiaro-Kaze: 14-15 y/o Naamloos.png|Myoko Kamimoto Tai Kamimoto.jpg|Tai Kamimoto KiaroChunin.JPG IMG_0204.JPG